The night before the invasion
by NumaNuma Gal
Summary: Somethings wrong with ZiM! He's found a new way to enjoy himself! To be GOOD! This is my li'l mash up of The nightmare before Christmas and I Z. say it: I Zee R and R plz!
1. Chapter 1

MEMBRANE

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

MEMBRANE SHOW PRODUCERS

Come with us and you will see

This, our world of I. Z.

CHILDREN

This is IZ, this is IZ

Robots scream in the dead of night

MR DWICKY

This is I Z, everybody make a scene

It's so weird that the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our world, everybody scream

In this world of Invader Zim

GIR

I am the one shrieking in the house

Loud as a bomb but small as a mouse!

MISS BITTERS

I am the one teaching children foul,

Power of snakes that'll make'em howl!

MR ELLIOT

This is Invader Zim, this is Invader Zim!

MISFITS

I Z! I Z! I Z! I Z!

On this earth we call home

Everyone hail to the I Z song

DIB

In this town, don't you love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

COMPUTER

Round that corner, kid hiding in the basement

Something's waiting to take hold, and how you'll...

POOP DOG, COUNT COCAO FANG & BREAKFAST CHUNKS KID

Scream! This is Invader Zim!

Red 'n' black, and Slightly Grim

KEEF

Aren't you freaked?

MELVIN

Well, that's just fine

Yell it once, Yell it twice

Tales of evil itchy Lice

Fly in the voot in the dead of night

LETTER M

Everybody scream, everbody scream

ZITA

In our world of Invader Zim!

DIB

I am the boy with the giant head

Plus OCD and trackers glowing red!

GAZ

I am the Girl with the video Game

Hair like teeth and temper the same!

GIR IN DOG SUIT

I am the Dog With the black n Green fur

There at first, then gone in a blur!

MISFITS

This is Invader Zim, this is Invader Zim

I Z! I Z! I Z! I Z!

I Z! I Z!

CHILDREN

Ugly children everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

ROBO PARENTS

That's our job, but we're not mean

In our world of Invader Zim!

GAZ

On this earth

DIB

Don't we love it now?

SKOOGE

Lord n Master Zim might stage an attack

And laugh like a psycho path

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Invader Zim, everyone scream

Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Zim is King of the whole wide world

Everyone hail to the worlds next king!

EVERYONE

This is Invader Zim, this is Invader Zim

I Z! I Z! I Z! I Z!

MISFITS

On this earth we call home

Everyone hail to the I Z song

EVERYONE

La la-la la, Invader Zim! Invader Zim! Repeat


	2. The nightmare begins

Okay. If you haven't seen 'the nightmare before christmas' then you wont get this. For those who have not seen it, the plot is basically (no spoilers) Jack is da pumpkin king and he lives in the halloween universe, but he is bored of halloween so he takes a walk after the halloween fest and discovers something... a great movie ensues.

Ok, here are the roles, cast and crew, and other things to get you set...

Jack is played by: ZIM!

Zero is played by: GIR!

Sally is played by: GAZ! (ZaGr at the end)

The doctor is played by: Prof. MEMBRANE!

The mare is played by: DIB!

(Teh plot has been changed of corse, these are just vague roles)

All the other 'monsters' is played by: All the other characters.

Now, to begin our story, one late night in ZiM's base...

-Fade in here-

Zim sat in his base, pondering his conquest of earth. It was always the same. Make a brilliant plan, get foiled by Dib. Every day, every month, and soon, every year. It was getting close it christmas time, and ZiM was remembering last christmas, and all the woes that had accompanied it.

"Gir, I need a new plan." said ZiM with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, it was going to be the same after all.

"yeeeeeees?" asked gir, peeking out from inside a pipe.

"I need a plan, a new plan, a plan that will destroy the Dib once and for all."

"Okay... Wait! No...Wait! YES!...wait aminute... I donno!" puzzled gir.

"Arhg! You must have some idea for once! Computer! What should I do!?" asked ZiM grumpily. "I donno." echoed the computer.

Zim clenched his fists. "WHY ARE MY HENCHMEN SUCH DOLTS?! I SHALL GO OUT NOW! AND TRY TO PICK UP YOUR BRAINS WHILE I'M AT IT!" he yelled, pulling on his hairpiece and sticking in his contacts as he stormed out.

-fade out here-

"OH It's freezing out here!" he yelled angrily, hugging himself and trying not to shiver.

"Shoulda packed heat then!" said a voice ZiM knew and hated.

"Dib."

"YES! It's me, earths protector! And what are you up to ZiM?" he asked sneeringly.

"Nothing!" ZiM said as indifferently as he could. "I'm walking. Ever heard of such a thing?"

Dib looked annoyed for a second, then he seemed to push it away.

"Soo... Have any plans I should know about? Or are you just going to give up?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just- ROBO-BEE! ATTAAAAAAACK!" ZiM yelled. A robot bee suddenly flew around the corner and attacked Dib.

"Seeya 'round DIB!" smirked ZiM over Dib's shouts.

-Fade out here-

Later ZiM was walking down a busy street with Gir, Gir was singing 'Beatles' songs and eating snow.

Then ZiM saw the Santas again.

"How do they get so much respect?" zim asked himself.

"You there! Santa-beast! How do you obtain such respect among the human Worm-babys?" he yelled at one of the least threatening looking Santas.

"Well, When our master the great SANTA CLAUSE was on Earth, he used to give gifts to the people, and he was kind to them, so they loved him, but then he left because they got greedy, and asked for too much, but we all think in our hearts that one day he will return." explained the Santa.

"Gifts? Kindness? That is how he ruled the people? It sounds idiotic, but it worked... GIR! I HAVE A PLAN!" shouted zim.


	3. Show and tell

-Fades in at lab-

"Gir, my plan is to become... ARGH! THIS IS SO UNLIKE ME! But... Ok. I'm going to rule the earth by being good. I will make them christmas presents! I shall become santa once more!" he said triumphantly.

"Woooow!" gushed Gir.

"But first, i must convince the stink-children to be my slaves... no, helpeeers... and they shall help me make toys for the other little filthys." he pondered... "AHA! Show and tell!!" he smiled...

-fade in skool room-

"And so that is what i want help with" zim said in his least threatening voice.

"Wait... we get to make TOYS?!" gasped Melvin.

"Um...Yes." said Zim.

"WOO! I'M IN!" chorused the class.

"Your up to something Zim, aren't you!" sneered Dib.

"For once Dib, you are wrong. Wait-" Zim replied.

(Ok, sorry fur da short chapter, i'll make it up to you in the second.)


	4. Making Presents

KEEF

It's time, It's time

CHILDREN

Making Presents

SARAH

Making Presents

ZITA

Making Presents, making Presents

Is so fine

CHILDREN

It's our turn this time

And won't the others be surprised

It's our turn this time

LETTER M

Making Presents

MORLY

Making Presents

LETTER M & MORLY

Making Presents

CHILDREN

Time to give them something fun

MELVIN

They'll talk about for years to come

TORQUE

Let's have team work from everyone

It's time to show them!

ROBO-TOY

Making Presents, making Presents

KEEF & GRETCHEN

Guns and vises get wrapped up so nice

In metal creates and pretty bows

CLASS

It's our turn this time

TORQUE

All together, that and those

DIB

With all my foes we're

ZITA, SARAH & MORLY

Making Presents fun!

KEEF

Here comes Zim!

ZIM

I don't believe what's happening to me

My plans, my schemes, my strategies

Hee, hee, hee, hee

MELVIN

Won't they be impressed, I am a genius

See how I transform the old room

Into a place of evil doom!

ZIM

Hmm, my compliments from me to you

On this your most intriguing room

Consider though it's much to big!

A lune in place of this old room.

Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong

This thing will never make a present

It's real ugly, and much too long

Try something better, do not resent!

Try again, don't give up!

CHILDREN

All together, make to send

With all our friends we're making Presents fun!

LIZARD BOY

It's time, it's time

Making Presents, making Presents

La, la, la

Were almost done

KEEF & KID WITH WEBBED TOES

And we can't wait

SCREAMY

So yell and scream and celebrate

CHILDREN

'Cause when it's 24 we'll stop the rhyme

We'll all yell out

ZIM

It's Christmastime

Hee, hee, hee


	5. Thoughts and Stitchwork

Finally, everything was ready, the presents, the eggnog, but something was missing...

Zim pondered it, many things in fact, were missing...

"But what?" zim growled to himself.

-Fades in Dib's house.-

"GAZ! FOR THE LAST TIME, DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE WITHOUT YOUR BROTHER!" thundered Prof. Membrane to his daughter Gaz.

"But I'm not a baby ANYMORE!" she said angrily to the floating t.v. transmitter.

"You listen to me! If you go out ONE MORE TIME i'll lock you up!" yelled Membrane.

Gaz screamed in frustration, and went to her room. Most people probably don't know it, but Gaz is a great sewer. So she began sewing.

-Fade in Zims lab-

"Of course! I need a costume! And a sleigh! And...Deer...creatures... But who could create such complex animals... NO! I WILL NOT ASK- No..That was the old me... Alright, I'll do it." Zim decided.

-Fade out, Gaz's room-

"Alright dear, are you in here?" said membrane. He saw Gaz sitting at her dresser. The window was open.

"Daughter, I'm sorry for shouting, but you know I hate it when you go out without your brother. Gaz? GAZ? GONE AGAIN!" he screeched, realizing that the Gaz sitting at the table was a dummy.

-fade out to street-

"Now, if I remember correctly, the Dib...s house was right-" Then Zim bumped into a small figure.

"Hi Zim." said Gaz.

"OH! The Gaz creature... Hello...Could you help me with something?" he asked.

"Um...Okay..." agreed Gaz.

"Do you sew? I need a SANTA suit." Zim asked.

"I sew, but YOU being SANTA? Thats not at all like you..." Gaz said.

"I COMA- Eh...Please?" Zim tried.

"Alright..." Gaz finally consented.

"Do you also know how to make those Deer...Things?" Zim asked hopefully.

"Just do a bunch of those moose things...8 of them." Gaz said and walked off.

"Perfect" Zim cackled.


End file.
